Presents
by Lord-overlord
Summary: After returning from his travels, Ed plans to visit Central to give out Christmas presents to all his friends and then go back home to the East. Though not all is that simple, since a snow storm, a black box and a certain Brigadier General seem to stand in his way... RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

This is a RoyEd fanfiction. It happens a year after the events of the last episode of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, so I guess you can call it a bit of an AU, since it doesn't follow canon exactly.

There's going to be quite a number of chapter, smut and fluff- everything perfect for a fanfiction! R&R is highly appreciated!

**The Black Box**

The pale moon was shining bright over the snowy landscape, illuminating it with ghostly white glow. In silence that presided over the countryside only the faint sounded of the train's wheels could be heard, a sound so perfectly in sync with the flow of the night, it could be regarded as part of the surrounding nature. Most of the train's passengers were asleep, put to slumber by the rocking wagons and overall peacefulness of their ride.

Edward Elric, however, could not rest.

His thoughts were preoccupied with the moment he could finally see his brother again after a long year of traveling alone. His heart swelled up at the bare thought of hugging Alphonse- the real, alive and very much not-in-a-suit-of-armor Alphonse. But in just a day Edward was going to see him, as well as Winry and Aunt Pinako. The now 18 year old boy smiled to himself. He loved all of them dearly, though he rarely said it out loud.

The wagon suddenly jolted and Edward barely managed to catch the black box, which slipped out of his hands and nearly ended up on the floor. He tightened his grasp on the wooden surface of the small square and faintly smiled.

Before he would see his family, he had one more errand to run. The train that the boy was on was heading for Central- a place Ed had to visit before going East to celebrate Christmas. It was a home away from home, and there were people just as dear to Edward residing there. The plan was to stop there for a day, give out all the presents he had brought from his travels to his friends and then continue with the road in the evening. He would get to see all his friends and old comrades again- Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Armstrong, Gracia and Elicia, and of course...

Ed held the box tighter. Inside, bound by red silk, lay a single pair of black gloves with a golden flame alchemy sign sewn out on top. This pair is one of a kind and Ed immediately noticed it while out on his travels. They definitely weren't cheap, but he just had to have them. The boy smirked. He was surprised just how often he thought of the damned Colonel- no, _Brigadier General_- while he was away. It was getting annoying, really. And the more he tried to reason with himself, the more he realized that it was futile. Well, this gift was sort of a declaration of his... Affection? No, just his... feelings.

Edward already played out the scenario a thousand times in his head-it would be evening, an hour or so before his train. He would enter the General's office, after giving everyone their presents. The General would say a couple of snarky comments (most likely regarding his size), Ed would retort. Then, he would ask whether the General had gotten him anything for Christmas- which he most likely hasn't- and the latter would ask where is his own present. That's when Ed was going to get it out of his pocket and nonchalantly throw onto the bastard's desk. "Merry Christmas"- Ed would say, as he exited the office, leaving the poor idiot inside completely dumbfounded. And then he would go and catch his train to the East. But on the platform, he would hear a familiar voice call out for him- "Fullmetal! Wait! I forgot to give you your own present!" And after that, a couple of strong arms would tug him into a passionate kiss...

"UGH,"- Ed physically slapped himself, receiving an odd look from the woman sitting across.

_Stop thinking about it, what the hell's wrong with you-_ Ed could only do so much. Inside, he knew that this scenario would be the only ideal one. But then again, it would be the least likely one to actually happen. He looked out the window, continuing to think over other possible outcomes of the following day.

Tree after tree, then house after house, and finally building after building, the train has arrived at the station with the rising sun. Though it was not as early as one would have imagined, winters do have a tendency to shorten the days.

Ed slipped the black box into his coat pocket, grabbed his bags- there were a whole lot of them, all filled with presents- and headed straight towards the Hughes house to visit the wife and daughter of his former superior. The boy sighed heavily- memories of Maes Hughes' death still grieved anyone, who knew the man. He did not deserve to die... Ed shook his head- not today, he is not going to be haunted by his past.

He made his way up the stairs to the apartment building and rang the doorbell. Gracia opened the door and her face instantly lit up with joy.

X_x_X_x_X

The stay at Hughes took much longer time than expected. It was nearly 4PM when Ed could finally make his way to the Central Military Command Center. Garcia has insisted Ed had a full breakfast, after which she made a bed for him and left him there to sleep for a couple of hours since he didn't get any last night. Ed had been reluctant- but how can you say no to such a wonderful, caring woman? He, of course, had to also play with Elicia and give her the presents which he brought from abroad. Only then was he free to move on.

The sun had started to set and in it's place thick black storm clouds gathered up on the horizon.

Edward quickened his pace. Every moment he moved after and faster until he finally started running, not wanting to be caught up in the snow storm. In his eager attempt to reach the Command Center, he failed to notice a figure passing by. In a second, the boy was sent flying back, landing painfully on his backside.

"OUCH! Watch where you're-"- Ed yelped, only to be confronted with dark, onyx eyes. Eyes that he recognized instantly.

"Fullmetal?"- the man said standing up, slight disbelieve in his deep voice

"C-Colonel- I mean, Brigadier General Mustang!"- Ed replied, also not expecting to bump into the man this early in the day.

"Ah, even you heard about my promotion, all the way from abroad. I'm starting to get very popular"

"Pfft, don't get any ideas. You just grew from Colonel Bastard to General Douche, that's all"- The younger man retorted smugly

"Hmph. As hotheaded as ever, I see"- General chuckled, offering a hand to Edward, who was still seated on the ground. The latter accepted the offer-"Welcome home, Fullmetal"

Ed smiled. Thankfully, the cold was getting his cheeks flushed already, so he wouldn't give away his blush.

"So tell me about all the places you visited"- Mustang said and Ed happily started chatting away about the "breathtaking, dangerously exciting adventurous" that he had encountered while away, as the men walked towards the Command Center.

The sun shone it's last few rays of light upon a certain black, wooden box sticking out of the snow, before setting down completely and giving it's way to the pale moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Storm**

Roy Mustang couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the very important paperwork. The sun was shining over the magnificent snow, making it glow and sparkle, the sound of kids laughing and playing, enjoying their Christmas Holiday, the occasional carols over the radio... Everything distracted General. But most importantly, today was finally the day when a certain blond alchemist-without-alchemy was going to visit Central. Only for a few hours, but it was enough. Roy had received the news of the kid coming back a week before, and nearly started skipping around out of joy. He would never, ever, ever admit just how much he missed the damned brat, but he couldn't go a day without thinking about how nice would it be to be called "Colonel Bastard" again. Though it would be "Brigadier General Bastard" now that he's got his promotion. Everything was just so perfect, Roy decided to take a walk outside, unable to sit still in his stuffy office. As he went outside, he nearly started skipping again- it took every last bit of self-control to maintain a relatively neutral stride. Despite all his efforts, he couldn't help smiling like an idiot, glancing at the watch every other minute.

_Damn, it's 4 already. Where the hell is that brat?_- General thought, as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Before he could even turn his head, Roy went flying back, straight into the snow.

"OUCH! Watch where you're-"- this voice was more familiar than anyone's. It was definitely _him_. Mustang looked straight into the boy's eyes, a familiar warm shade of honey.

"Fullmetal?"- General questioned, still not believing his eyes. Ed's finally home!

X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x

The 18 year old has been re-telling the story of how he managed to slay a giant bear for the fourth time, each round adding new unbelievable details. Roy, of course, noticed the difference in stories, but decided to let the boy off easily. He'd have a go at his ego later. Now, Ed was talking to Havoc and Breda and the two men listened with mouths wide agape.

"He's telling that one again?"- Riza Hawkeye asked, coming up to the General from behind.

"Let him have his fun, Major"- Roy answered, smiling. His smile soon faded though, as he had thought of something-"What time is his train?"

"8:30 PM. 3 more hours"

Mustang sighed. In 3 hours Edward will be on his way. And no one will see him for another year. This thought made him inwardly cringe- a year is a very long time to not see a person, especially when you barely receive a word from them. Roy sighed again.

"You okay, sir?"- Riza inquired, being worried for her boss, as usual

"He's just growing old, that's it"- Edward answered for him, having finished his story

"Ha, at least I am growing"- Roy smugly retorted, receiving a "WHATDOYOUMEANCANTYOUSEEHOWBIGIAMNOW" from Ed, that lasted for quite a while, much to everyone's amusement.

"Oh hey, what's in that gigantic bag of yours?"- Havoc wondered after the boy had finally calmed down

"Huh? Ah, that. Well, I have you know, I didn't come here empty handed!"- Edward stated and dug into his bag, taking out presents one by one-"Merry Christmas everyone!"

Roy watched the scene of Fullmetal giving out presents to everyone in the room, receiving hearty "thank you-s" and "you didn't have to-s". He leaned against the wall and smiled once again- the boy. Isn't have been a hot-head but he did have a heart of gold. But people came and went and with them went the presents. Time passed, and only an hour and a half was left until Edward's time to board the train.

"Um... General Mustang?"- Ed addressed him, looking down at the floor. Something was off.

"What is it, Fullmetal?"

"Can we please go back to your office? I think I left my other bag there and it's time for me to leave soon..."

Ah, that's right. They stopped by the General's office to put away Ed's stuff so he wouldn't have to carry it around. But why the sudden meek tone?

"Of course. Let's go"

On the way to the office, Ed was uncharacteristically quite. Maybe he didn't want to leave? And was that... a blush on his cheeks?

_I must be seeing things_- Roy dismissed as he tore his gaze away from the boy. Has he always been this cute?

As the pair walked into the office, the older man went to fetch the bag filled with clothes and other apparel from the cabinet to the left of his desk where he stored it. Ed remained silent until the General turned around, and then suddenly exclaimed

"Um! Di-Did you get me a p-present, Mustang?!"

The boy was visibly shaking and his voice sounded no better. Mustang cocked one eyebrow, trying to decipher the meaning behind this behavior.

"To be quite honest with you... No, I did not. I have been a little busy with a couple of things... But I don't suppose you also got me anything?"- That last part was said with a tint of hopefulness to it, as he didn't want to be the only one around without a present from the Fullmetal alchemist.

Just as suddenly as the meekness came, it went away and Edward became confident times 10. He stuffed his hand into his coat pocket, nearly screaming-

"Hah, well that's where you're-"- and the boy froze, realizing that he couldn't feel the box anywhere. He tried the other pocket- to no avail. It wasn't there anymore! It must have fallen out somewhere along the road!

_God fucking dammit!-_ Ed thought, blood boiling in his veins, face becoming red from embarrassment

"Thats where I'm what?"- The General asked, thoroughly confused.

The wind howled loudly and shook the windows. A lightning struck and loud thunder could be heard, vibrations going through the entire body.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT!"- Edward yelled all his might, tears nearly falling -"Why the hell would I get you anything, you bastard! For all the years that you've humiliated me and bossed me around! You don't deserve it!"

Ed snatched his bag from the stunned hands of the General and stormed out of the room, nearly running away. Roy could say or feel nothing- this was not what he expected. Was that blush from anger? Shaking from unreleased rage? Was that his method of completely and utterly humiliating Roy for even daring to think that he had something special in store for him?

Mustang grabbed his hair with one hand and pulled hard, trying to hold back all emotions.

_I am such an idiot... _

X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x

_I am such an IDIOT!_- Ed inwardly yelled as he kept running down the hallway- _Did I have to go and ruin absolutely everything?! Not only did I lose the fucking present, now I have also made it look like I hate the fucking General! I DO HATE HIM!_

"I HATE HIM!"- the young man screamed, letting out all the pain-"I hate him, I hate him, I hate hi-Umf!"

"Oi!"- Fuery squeaked when Ed has nearly knocked him off his feet

"I am so sorry!"- the latter freaked out, mentally noting that he had to stop bumping into people all the time

"Ah, no worries, Ed! Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"Uhm, I... I just don't wanna miss my train..."

"Huh? Train? What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving in an hour..."

"All trains have been cancelled, Ed"

"Cancelled? What do you mean can-WAIT, CANCELLED?"- the gravitate of those words finally began to weigh down on the boy, thoughts instantly drifting to Al back in Resembool

"Yeah, the snow storm's crazy out there! Feels like we're up in the North!"

"You've got to be fucking-"

"Oh, and what's more, everyone who has been 'lucky' enough to stay here after work is now trapped! We can't go out in a storm like this, otherwise we'll be found dead in the morning! I think we'll have to wait the night over, maybe the day as well"

Anything left of Ed's hopes was instantly crushed. Stay another day here. Another day without Al. Another day with the General... How could he face him like this?!

Ed dropped his bag on the floor and turned around, head slung down eyes staring into nothing. He could hear Fuery behind him saying "Ed?" but he didn't turn around. He just kept walking, thoughts and emotions abandoned him, being replaced with hopelessness.

Somehow, he ended up on the balcony, in the midst of the storm, but he didn't care. He felt wind ruffling his hair, roughly touching his body, creeping under his clothes. Snow went up his eyes, his nostrils, filling up his lungs with ice. He didn't care. He just wanted to disappear.

How could he ever even think that the General would care about his present? He was just his superior, maybe a friend at best. But nothing more. He could never be anything more. Why would anyone, especially the great, handsome, intelligent, womanizing Flame alchemist fall in love with someone like Edward? Who was a useless arrogant stubborn brat, not even able to do alchemy anymore? Plus, he was a man. And the General would never love a man. He would never love Edward...

"Edward"- now he's hallucinating. He must be dying from hypothermia and the General's voice will be the last thing he hears...

"Edward, goddamit, you're gonna freeze here!"

Ed rapidly turned around, realizing that the General was indeed calling for him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"- the man yelled, barely audible in the howling storm-"Get inside right now! That is an order!"

The younger man blinked a couple of times before finally registering what has been said. Only now he realized how fucking cold it actually was.

_Damn, I nearly froze my ass over the stupid guy_- he thought, running back inside-_I'm dumber than I thought _

Right near the door, Ed had ran onto an icy surface, ungracefully slipping and falling down into the corridor. His fall, however, was softened by the General's chest.

"Edward Elric, can't you go a minute without knocking someone off their feet?"- Roy asked, slightly amused by the teen's clumsiness.

Ed lifted his head, only to meet nose to nose with Mustang. He felt blood rushing to his face and all but jumped off the man.

"S-Sorry..."- he mumbled under his breath, trying not to make the blush as obvious.

Roy was too preoccupied with other thoughts to notice anything.

"It's okay, just be careful. Now, shall we get settled in?"

"Huh?"

"We have to stay the night over at the barracks since it is way too dangerous to go home. Every other room is occupied, so you're my roommate"

Ed said nothing, continuing to stare at the floor

"You.. Don't mind?"- the General asked, somewhat hesitantly-"I can arrange for another roommate if you-"

"No, no! It's absolutely fine, I'm fine!"- Ed hastily replied feeling worse than ever. He had to somehow explain that he didn't mean what he said... He just needed time to come up with an excuse.

The two men walked to their assigned room in silence.

X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x

The sound of thousands of water droplets hitting the ceramic floor rang throughout the room and Ed instantly relaxed. After they arrived to their room- in absolute silence- Roy instantly went to take a shower. And only when he was gone had Ed managed to breath. He got his pajama pants and a T-shirt out of the bag that he dropped earlier and picked up on their way and swiftly put them on. He had just realized how exhausted he has been all this time. But rest wouldn't come until he apologized to Mustang, and he still had no idea how to do so. Maybe a phone call to his brother would clear things up. Alphonse always knew what to say and was way better at emotional ordeals than Ed was.

He quickly dialed the number from the phone located in the room. Thankfully. It started ringing.

"Yes, hello?"- a mellow voice sounded on the other side of the line

"Alphonse?"

"Brother!"- Al yelled, overjoyed to hear his brother's voice again

"Hey, Al. How are you?"

"I'm fine! And how about you, brother? Aren't you supposed to be on the train right now?"

"Yes, well... Something came up. Mainly, a snow storm"

"What? A snow storm? But I thought you were going to-"

"Yeah, I know, but the train has been canceled. I'm trapped in the Commanding Center, have to spend the night here"

"That's awful, brother! And here I thought I was going to see you tomorrow!"

"I know, Al... I just hope I'll be out of here soon"

"Yeah, we're all waiting for you..."

"... Hey, Al?"

"Yes, brother?"

"..."

"Brother?"

"How do you... Well, um, imagine that you've got really angry. And then you said so,etching that you really didn't mean but it hurt the other person badly. Or, no, maybe it didn't hurt them but... Okay, so you've said something really bad and you didn't mean it and you don't know whether the other person is affected by it at all but you still feel guilty-"

"What did you do, Edward?"

"Ah... It's nothing important, just... How do I apologize to him?"

"Hm... Well, if I was in that situation, I would probably just tell the truth. Say that you didn't mean what you said and it came to you in a fit of anger. And then say sorry. Simple as that"

"Right..."- his brother always made the tasks that Ed dreaded seem so easy and logical. He sure loved him for that

"So what did you say to General Mustang?"

"It doesn't really- Wait, what?! How did you-?"

Alphonse giggled on the other end of the line, which made Ed even more annoyed

"It's just that when you referred to this person you said "how to apologize to him". And that was my first guess since you two are always fighting"

Alphonse was a genius at figuring out his brother and everything he tried to hide. Ed sure did not love him for that particular trait.

"Anyway. It doesn't matter, Al. But thanks for the advice"

"Of course! Come home as soon as possible, brother!"

"Sure thing, Al. Say hi to Gran and Winry for me"

"Aha. Bye, brother!"

"Bye, Al"

And with that, Ed placed the phone back on the receiver and sighed. Great, now it's a matter of days before everything clicks in Al's mind and he figures Ed out. Oh well, that's just how Alphonse was and he missed his brother dearly,

Ed sat down on his bed and started fiddling with the blanket. He started imagining different scenarios, what to say and how would Roy react. Lost in his fantasies, he hadn't noticed how the shower stopped running and the object that occupied his mind stepped out.

"You okay, Fullmetal?"- he asked, drying his head with a towel-"You've been acting really weird"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... What I said to you earlier..."

"Ah, forget about that!"- Roy shrugged it off-"It's not like I really was expecting anything from a shrimp like you!"

Ed remained quite and that's how General knew something was very off. He was just called a shrimp and ignored it! Never has that happened before, even once!

"But... I just... Um"- blood rushed up to his face again and as fast as he could, Ed blurted outed-"I'msosorryIdidnotmeanwhatIsaidIdon'thateyou!"

Roy blinked a couple of times, not expecting an apology out of all things. He now felt the need to reassure the poor, flushed boy that it's fine. God, was he really that bad at apologies?

"It's okay, really! I mean, I didn't get you anything, so I guess we're even!"

"But I did get-"- Ed started to speak, rising his eyes to meet the Roy's for the first time. Except what he met was not eyes, but the bare, muscly chest of the General. The man had nothing on except for a towel around his waist, and that was hanging on so loosely, it could fall off any second.

Edward felt his eyes widened as the blood rushed out from his face all the way down, to the very wrong places.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERT GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"- the boy screamed, doing his best to control his hormones and keep in place.

"Huh?"- was the only thing Roy managed to utter, before Ed jumped off the bed, yelling "GET FUCKING DRESSED" and disappearing into the bathroom.

Ed turned on the cold water in the shower, not bothering to touch the other knob. He needed to cool off immediately,

"That damned pervert, what's his deal"- Ed mumbled, trying to think of something less arousing. Something that did not involve a nearly naked Mustang standing right in front of him...

Something like Aunt Pinako in a bikini. Well, that killed it instantly.

Ed turned off water and sighed. Tonight was going to be a very, very long night.


End file.
